Haru Haru
by YuKey1721
Summary: Choi Seunghyun. Jiyong membulatkan matanya saat melihat lelaki itu. Aduh! Kenapa dia ada di sini? Jiyong memang mengenal Seunghyun, karena dia pernah satu SMP dengannya. Semoga dia tidak mengenali Jiyong. Seunghyun menerima uluran supnya sambil berjalan melewati Daesung dan Jiyong lalu keluar melalu pintu keluar. Daesung masih menatap kepergian lelaki itu. GTOP/Romance


**Title: Haru Haru**

**Author: Yuka **

**Main Cast: BIG BANG**

- **G Dragon aka Ji Yong**

- **T.O.P aka Seung Hyun**

- **D-Lite aka Dae Sung**

- **VI aka Seung Ri**

- **Sol aka Tae Yang**

**Other cast: found it by yourselves**

**Warning: YAOI! BoyXBoy, NO YEOJA in this story, NO GENDERSWITCH, NO MPREG**

**A/N: GARA-GARA NONTON LAGI PARODY-PARODY YANG DIMAININ AMA BB! AAKHH! *lempar 2pm, Big Bang, Boyfriend, SuJu ke karung* EXONYA KAPAAANNN? *abaikan pembaca(?)* my first Big Bang fics, hope you like it guys~ (I will make EXO version, if I don't forget or change my mind HAHAHA!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HARU HARU**

**One**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seoul, 07:41 am.

"KWON JI YONG! BANGUN DARI TEMPAT TIDUR DAN CEPAT MANDI!" Suara berat itu berhasil membuat seonggok daging di bawah selimut itu bergerak. Hanya bergerak. Terdengar beberapa gumaman ala orang bangun tidur di bawah selimut tebal berwarna putih itu. Sekali lagi, dia hanya bergerak kecil tanpa ada niat membuka selimut itu dan pergi ke kamar mandi mengingat hari ini hari Senin dan seharusnya dia berangkat sekolah.

"Menyusahkan!" umpatan kecil itu keluar dari mulut Kang Dae Sung atau lebih sering dipanggil Daesung sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu kamar sahabatnya. Sambil menggeleng kesal, Daesung menarik paksa selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh sahabatnya itu. Yeah, karena hanya telapak kakinya yang terlihat oleh mata sipit Daesung.

"JI YONG! BANGUN!" Lelaki berkulit tan itu kemudian memilih untuk mengguncangkan tubuh sahabatnya yang tidur seperti orang mati itu. Sesekali meniupi lubang telinganya, mencubiti hidungnya, menarik kakinya, atau apapun agar sahabatnya itu bangun.

"Kwon Ji Yong, kau ini menyusahkan sekali…" ucap Daesung masih memegang kaki Jiyong yang tak bangun juga.

Daesung melepaskan kaki Jiyong dari cengkramannya kemudian menatap tubuh Jiyong yang hanya mengenakan celana boxer dan kaos putih tipis dan berbaring dengan sangat tidak manusiawi di atas ranjang berukuran King Size itu. Hanya ada satu cara, biar saja kejam toh Daesung tidak ingin di ulangan matematika nanti mereka –tepatnya dia- terlambat sedetik saja. Daesung cepat-cepat turun ke bawah demi menjalankan misi _membuat-seorang-Kwon-Ji-Yong-bangun-pagi-ala-Daesu ng._

_._

_._

_._

Menatap nanar pada kaca di dompetnya, Kwon Ji Yong mendesah, "Rambutku jadi basah… aku keramas dua kali dalam sehari… kenapa aku harus memiliki sepupu seperti dia?!" umpatnya sendiri melirik tajam ke arah Daesung yang sibuk dengan kunci. Dengan sangat kejam Daesung tadi menyeretnya ke kamar mandi lalu mengucurinya dengan air dari shower. Jahatnya…. Jiyong menatap jalanan di depan apartemen mereka.

Di depan apartemen sudah banyak orang, artinya hari sudah tidak pagi lagi, tentu saja untuk Daesung yang segera menggandeng tangan Jiyong yang masih berkaca dan menariknya. Mereka berjalan berdua ke jalan raya tanpa sepatah kata pun. Saat sampai di lampu merah, Daesung menatap Jiyong yang mengacak-acak rambutnya agar kering.

"Sudah kubilang kan… hari ini kita harus berangkat pagi… dasar. Untungnya sekolah masuk jam 9. Coba kalau jam 7? Pasti terlambat kan?" omel Daesung. Jiyong hanya mencibir masih sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia masih sangat kesal dengan ulah sepupu yang berstatus ganda sebagai sahabatnya itu.

Lampu lalu lintas yang berada tepat di sebelah Jiyong pun mulai berubah warna di kala beberapa mobil dan kendaraan lain berhenti tepat di depan garis-garis zebra cross. Memasukkan jari-jarinya ke saku celana sekolahnya, Jiyong berjalan santai sembari menatap jalanan. Akhirnya tak berapa lama mereka memasuki area sekolah yang mulai dipenuhi siswa. Oh ya, sekolah mereka adalah sekolah yang khusus untuk pria, dan bersebelahan dengan sekolah khusus wanita.

Pemandangan sekolah itu memang tidak bisa dibilang biasa. Sekolah itu hampir mirip dengan asrama. Banyak ruangan, dengan gedung yang terbilang cukup besar dan memiliki lebih dari 2 lantai. Sekolah ini menampung hampir 2000 siswa laki-laki. Jiyong adalah salah satunya. Hampir seluruh siswa di sekolah ini memiliki status sosial yang cukup tinggi. Ada yang anak dari pengusaha, anak artis, ada juga yang anak berdarah campuran yang notabene selalu kaya. Daesung sendiri adalah anak satu-satunya dari seorang pengusaha kaya. Ayahnya adalah salah satu pengusaha terkaya di Seoul. Sedangkan ibunya adalah seorang pengacara yang cukup terkenal. Sedangkan Jiyong….

Jiyong adalah seorang anak yang ditinggalkan orang tuanya di depan sebuah panti asuhan. Dia besar di sana hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar demi mencari pekerjaan dan sekolah. Dia pernah menjadi tukang koran, satpam bahkan pengamen demi sekolahnya. Saat ia hendak masuk SMA ia bertemu dengan Daesung di sebuah café tempat ia bekerja. Mereka bertemu dan saling bercerita hingga Daesung mengetahui bahwa ayah Jiyong adalah adik angkat dari ayahnya dan akhirnya Daesung menganggap Jiyong sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

Tapi Tuhan itu adil. Daesung sangat jarang bertemu dengan orang tuanya, mereka selalu sibuk ke luar negeri maupun menangani kasus artis yang biasanya memakan waktu yang sangat lama. Jadi Daesung lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan rumah dan meminta sebuah apartemen. Meski Jiyong tidak pernah bertemu orang tua kandungnya, tapi lewat panti dan Daesung, hidupnya tidak pernah terasa sepi. Namun… Jiyong tetap merasa Daesung jauh lebih beruntung darinya.

Tak sadar, mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu kelas. Kelasnya cukup luas karena dihuni hampir 50 siswa. Sudah banyak siswa rupanya. Jiyong mencibirkan bibirnya menatap setiap siswa di sana. Semua sibuk dengan buku, laptop, iPhone atau apalah itu yang tidak Jiyong miliki. Dengan sedikit gumaman kecil Jiyong duduk di bangkunya masih sambil memonyongkan bibirnya. Ia melirik ke arah Daesung yang langsung membuka buku matematikanya. Kenapa Daesung itu sempurna sekali sih? Jiyong berpikir sejenak. Daesung itu punya segalanya…

Daesung itu tampan. Sedang Jiyong… Jiyong cepat-cepat mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu menatap wajahnya di kaca dompetnya. Jiyong lagi-lagi memonyongkan bibirnya.

Daesung itu kaya. Jiyong cepat-cepat membuka dompetnya. Hanya cukup untuk jajan 2 hari lagi.

Daesung itu pintar. Jiyong kembali mengingat ekspresi guru matematikanya saat memberikan kertas ulangan Jiyong.

Daesung itu… sempurna. Jiyong mendesah berat sambil menunduk. Mau sampai kapan pun juga, rasanya Jiyong memang tidak bisa menyaingi Daesung. Sosok lelaki idaman.

Jiyong menghapus semua pikirannya yang dirasanya aneh itu saat Cho songsaenim masuk. Jiyong menatap kertas di depannya, saatnya fokus Jiyong. Fokus…

.

.

.

Udara musim semi terasa hangat di permukaan kulit Jiyong yang sedang merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Olah raga. Jiyong menggerakkan kakinya, tangannya, kepalanya untuk pemanasan. Dia memakai seragam olah raga seperti yang lainnya, hanya saja ada sebuah hand band yang terpasang cantik dilengannya.

Leader.

Begitulah tulisannya. Jiyong memang leader dari tim basket kelasnya. Dia memang cukup berbakat dalam basket hanya saja, dia kadang kurang tertarik dengan klub basket sekolah yang isinya lelaki-lelaki popular, playboy, kaya dan sangat memuakkan. Jiyong jadi geli sendiri membayangkannya. Di gelengkannya kepalanya menghapus pikiran itu.

Latihan mendribble, chest pass dan lain-lain sudah sangat sering Jiyong lakukan. Dia memang selalu semangat kalau sudah di suruh bermain basket atau dance. Rasanya seperti semua bebanmu terasa ringan dan di setiap dentuman bola, rasanya seperti kau sedang menghancurkan satu per satu masalahmu.

"Kwon Ji Yong!" Suara lelaki tak terlalu tua yang sangat Jiyong kenal itu menghentikannya dari aktivitas. Jiyong melirik sekilas ke lelaki itu sebelum mengangguk dan berjalan ke arahnya. Setelah sampai di depan gurunya itu, Jiyong bertanya, "Apa ada songsaenim?"

Guru olah raga bernama Lee Dong Hae itu tersenyum sekilas lalu berkata, "Sepulang sekolah, bertemu di ruang olah raga ya…" katanya. Jiyong mengerutkan alis tapi tak urung jua dia berkata, "Baiklah."

.

.

.

Mereka keluar kelas. Jam memang sudah menunjuk angka 4 sore dan bel sudah berdering, itu artinya, kebebasan sepenuhnya bagi Kwon Ji Yong. Jiyong memang paling suka saat pulang, setelah latihan dance dan basket tentunya. Sekolah dan berbagai pelajarannya benar-benar seperti penjara. Dunia ini terasa berputar tiap Jiyong menatap nilai matematikanya. Selalu tidak lebih dari 5.

Jiyong mengangkat tangannya lalu meletakkannya di bahu Daesung, "Bro… kau bisa pulang duluan, aku ada urusan dengan Lee songsaenim." Dengan sebuah anggukan, Jiyong menepuk bahu Daesung pelan lalu berlari ke ruang olah raga.

"Hati-hati, jangan sampai kau telat pulang apalagi telat makan Jiyong!" kata Daesung sambil sedikit berteriak dengan telapak tangannya di samping bibirnya, berusaha membuat si kolot itu mendengar ucapannya.

"Iya dasar bawel!" suara Jiyong menggema saat dia berlari menyusuri koridor. Daesung menggeleng pelan sambil mendesah. Dia hanya berharap, anak itu tidak membuat ulah. Setelah yakin Jiyong baik-baik saja di sana, Daesung mulai melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

Baru duduk di kursi saja Jiyong sudah dihadapkan dengan sebuah buku besar. Lee mengubrak-abrik kertas-kertas yang tak begitu Jiyong pahami lalu setelah mendapatkan sesuatu yang dicarinya, dia tersenyum lebar. Sebuah foto.

"Bagaimana menurutmu…" Jiyong menegakkan tubuhnya demi melirik saja ke sebuah foto beberapa orang yang memakai seragam yang Jiyong kenal. Seragam klub basket sekolah. Hanya 5 orang? Batinnya saat melihat orang-orang itu, yang ternyata juga ada Lee. Jiyong mengedipkan matanya sambil menatap telapak tangannya yang ia tumpukkan sendiri.

"Kenapa… hanya 5 orang?" tanya Jiyong. Tersirat keraguan di sana.

Lee terkekeh kecil, "Ini baru pemain intinya. Sebenarnya tujuanku membawamu ke sini adalah untuk bergabung dengan pemain inti klub sekolah kita."

Jiyong mengangguk, "Oh… jadi pemain inti…"

Hening.

"APA? PEMAIN INTI KATAMU?" Jiyong baru sadar, bahwa dia yang akan bergabung dengan pemain inti klub sekolah itu.

"Dan aku juga berharap kau mengajak Kang Dae Sung untuk ikut." Kata Lee lagi tak peduli betapa buruk perasaan Jiyong sekarang ini.

Jadi pemain inti klub basket sekolah…

.

.

.

Pintu apartemen Daesung terbuka begitu saja. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah ke arah pintu demi melihat Jiyong berdiri dan bersandar pada daun pintu sambil melakukan kebiasaannya. Memanyunkan bibir ke depan yang akan membuat semua orang tahu kalau dia sedang sangat kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Daesung sambil menyesap cappuccino-nya. Mata sipitnya tak lepas dari raut wajah Jiyong.

Jiyong mulai membuka mulutnya, "Aku… masuk dalam klub basket sekolah." Katanya membuat Daesung nyaris menyemprotkan cappuccinonya.

Dengan tangan kanannya, Daesung menyeka sudut bibirnya, "Apa?" katanya berusaha serius tapi tak mampu menahan gejolak tawa di perutnya.

"Aku tahu kau akan tertawa kan Kang Dae Sung…" kata Jiyong kesal sembari berjalan ke sofa dan setelah sampai dia melemparkan tasnya kesal ke sofa empuk berwarna putih itu.

Daesung tak sanggup lagi menahan tawanya lalu keluarlah suara bassnya yang sangat khas itu. Mengingat betapa benci Jiyong dengan klub basket sekolah membuatnya ingin tertawa. Sekarang justru Jiyong yang dipilih untuk masuk dalam klub itu.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Daesung menyeka air mata di sudut matanya, "Jadi… hihihi… kau bagaimana?" tanya Daesung tanpa menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya yang membuat matanya menjadi terlihat lebih sipit.

Jiyong mendengus kesal, "Aku… menerimanya. Habisnya… katanya kalau tidak bergabung reputasi sekolah akan hancur. Mengesalkan sekali!" Jiyong menatap cangkir cappuccino Daesung seolah ingin menghancurkannya dengan laser yang jika bisa dia keluarkan dari matanya. Dramatis…

"Hahahahahaha!"

"Tapi kabar baiknya…" Jiyong menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa seraya melipat tangannya di kelapa belakangnya, "… dia ingin aku mengajakmu." Kata Jiyong membuat tawa sekaligus senyum Daesung menghilang.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" tawa Jiyong saat melihat ekspresi kosong Daesung yang menatap meja. Jiyong tahu… Daesung pasti sangat shock. Karena dia pun juga begitu.

.

.

.

"Jadi Ibu tidak bisa pulang? Kenapa?" suara berat lelaki berkaca mata itu pecah saat teleponnya diangkat oleh wanita di seberang sana. Terdengar desahan dari seberang. Lelaki itu tahu, ibunya benar-benar sangat sibuk, begitu pula ayahnya yang menjadi seorang CEO's President di perusahaannya sendiri. Mereka sibuk. Selalu saja sibuk hanya untuk mengurusi kertas-kertas bodoh yang bahkan ia tidak tahu gunanya.

Choi Seung Hyun mendesah pelan saat suara ibunya terdengar lagi, "Tapi aku sendirian di rumah kan…" katanya. Seunghyun memang terkenal dengan dinginnya, tapi saat dia sudah bersama dengan sang ibu, dia bisa menjadi sangat manja.

"Iya iya aku sudah istirahat. Sudahlah Bu… nanti bicara lagi aku lelah." Katanya dan langsung mematikan teleponnya seraya berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang putih bersih. Seunghyun melepas kaca matanya lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Setelah mengambil handuk yang tersampir rapi di hanger, dia berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi. Sentuhan air dari shower yang turun mewarnai tubuhnya membuat bulu kuduknya sedikit merinding. Meski sudah mulai memasuki musim semi, rasanya masih dingin. Setidaknya untuk Seunghyun.

Keluar dari kamar mandi sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sedikit basah, Seunghyun mendesah saat suara ponselnya mengganggu. Dengan sangat berat didudukkannya tubuh jangkungnya di kasur sambil mengambil ponselnya.

_'Seungri is calling…'_

Seunghyun menekan tombol hijau ponselnya demi mengangkat telepon dari teman satu club nya. Tak lama suara Seungri yang terdengar seperti anak kecil itu bicara.

"Oh… apa sudah benar-benar diseleksi?" Tanya Seunghyun sembari berdiri dan membuka lemari pakaiannya.

"Oh ya? Kelas dance dan vocal?" memiringkan kepalanya ke samping kanan agar ponselnya tidak terjatuh karena saat ini dia sedang memakai celana jeansnya. Menaikkan resletingnya lalu berjalan lagi ke bagian lemari yang satu lagi demi mencari kaos yang pas di pakainya.

Seunghyun menaruh kacamatanya di mulutnya seraya memakai sepatu, "Oh… aku harap mereka bisa. Sudah ya Seung… aku harus cari makan. Aku tidak mau mati kelaparan saat latihan besok." Dengan itu Seunghyun mematikan ponselnya.

Memasukkan jemarinya ke saku jeans, Seunghyun memilih untuk jalan kaki ke kedai makanan favoritnya, selain karena dia malas mengeluarkan mobil, kedai itu juga cukup dekat. Lagi pula, kadang ia ingin menjadi orang biasa. Bukan Choi Seung Hyun, adik dari Choi Si Won actor film yang sudah sangat terkenal itu, apalagi dia adalah anak dari seorang CEO president dan pengusaha kaya. Seleranya benar-benar berbeda dengan keluarganya yang tidak akan keluar tanpa mobil.

.

.

.

"Cepat Jiyong!" Daesung setengah berteriak saat melihat Jiyong sedang sibuk menaikkan celananya. Malam itu mereka harus keluar demi mencari makan. Maklum, nasib anak laki-laki yang tidak bisa memasak.

"Iya.. ini sedang.. aduh… kenapa sulit sekali dinaikkan… akhhh…" Daesung memutar bola matanya saat mendengar suara Jiyong yang sangat khas itu. Sudah tahu itu celana kekecilan, kenapa masih dipakai… pikir Daesung seraya menarik Jiyong masuk dalam kamar.

"Heh… kau ini merepotkan…" kata Jiyong menatap celana yang saat ini dia pakai. Celana Daesung itu kan besar sekali! Ingin sekali Jiyong berteriak saat ini karena celana Daesung it uterus saja melorot.

Daesung menatap datar pada Jiyong, sepertinya Daesung masih marah gara-gara masuk dalam team basket tadi. "Habisnya, sudah tahu celana kekecilan, kenapa masih dipakai coba?" Tanya Daesung agak kesal. Jiyong menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sambil meringis.

"Aku belum menabung untuk beli celana baru…" katanya sangat pelan.

Daesung menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik menatap Jiyong yang menunduk. Daesung menyipitkan matanya sambil menunduk agar bisa melihat raut wajah Jiyong. Lalu tangan-tangan kekarnya menggenggam lengan kecil Jiyong.

"Kau tahu kan… kau selalu bisa minta apa saja padaku?! Kita kan saudara… kau menyakitiku Jiyong, sungguh…" Daesung mengalihkan pandangannya. Jiyong menerjab, dia tahu Daesung itu orang yang berlebihan, tapi kata-kata yang berakhir itu tadi benar-benar bukan Daesung sekali.

"Hey, sudahlah… nanti kau belikan aku celana baru, oke?" kata Jiyong berharap Daesung mau menatapnya dan tersenyum meski ada sedikit rasa tidak enak di hatinya.

Daesung tersenyum sambil berkata, "Kau boleh mengambil berapapun!" katanya lalu menggandeng tangan Jiyong dan kembali berjalan ke kedai makanan favorit mereka.

.

.

.

Seunghyun sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di dalam kedai makanan tradisional itu. Suasananya sangat tenang, tidak seperti restoran mewah tempat di mana dia biasa makan dengan keluarganya. Seunghyun menatap pintu kedai yang kembali terbuka.

"Daesung, Jiyong… apa seperti biasanya?" Tanya bibi penjaga kedai dengan senyumnya. Meski sudah berusia lebih dari 40 tahun, tapi tetap saja, kecantikan dan kelembutan terlihat jelas dari senyumnya. Seunghyun mengalihkan pandangan pada dua orang yang tadi dipanggil oleh bibi tadi.

"Iya bi… biasanya saja… hehe…" Mereka kemudian duduk di meja depan Seunghyun. Sepertinya Seunghyun mengenali dua sosok itu. Bukankah mereka satu sekolah. Tapi… ah. Mungkin tidak satu kelas. Seunghyun hanya pernah melihat dua orang itu dihukum membersihkan koridor. Tidak penting.

"Eh… Jiyong, Daesung, biarkan tuan yang di sana itu dulu ya yang menerima supnya…" kata bibi itu seraya berbisik kepada dua orang itu. Daesung dan Jiyong menatap ke arah Seunghyun.

Choi Seunghyun.

Jiyong membulatkan matanya saat melihat lelaki itu. Aduh! Kenapa dia ada di sini? Jiyong memang mengenal Seunghyun, karena dia pernah satu SMP dengannya. Semoga dia tidak mengenali Jiyong. Seunghyun menerima uluran supnya sambil berjalan melewati Daesung dan Jiyong lalu keluar melalu pintu keluar. Daesung masih menatap kepergian lelaki itu.

"Bukankah itu Choi Seunghyun?" tanyanya menatap Jiyong yang masih sedikit shock.

"Bagaimana mungkin seorang anak dari keluarga Choi makan di kedai begini?" kata Daesung tak percaya.

Bibi Kim datang dengan dua mangkuk sup kaldu sapi special untuk Daesung dan Jiyong, "Dia memang biasanya ke sini kok… kalau keluarganya sedang tidak ada di rumah." Katanya.

Daesung dan Jiyog saling tatap, "Sudahlah.. cepat makan nanti dingin sudah tidak enak…" kata bibi Kim membuat dua manusia itu kembali focus ke acara makannya.

_'Tell me goodbye oh tell me good bye…'_

Daesung menghentikan suapannya mendengar ringtone handphone itu. Di liriknya seluruh ruangan dan akhirnya tertuju pada sebuah handphone flip warna hitam dengan gantungan berbentuk huruf S. Jiyong pun ikut menghentikan aktivitasnya melihat handphone itu terus bergetar. Bibi Kim tak lama kembali dengan dua gelas teh.

"Eh? Itu kan punya Seunghyun…" katanya mengambil handphone yang tergeletak tak jauh dari meja Jiyong dan Daesung. Mereka saling tatap.

"Tuh kan benar… eh, kalian satu sekolah dengan Seunghyun kan?" Tanya bibi Kim dan dua orang itu mengangguk bersamaan. "Tolong ya…" katanya sembari mengulurkan handphone itu dan diterima oleh Jiyong.

Milik Choi Seunghyun… Jiyong menatap handphone itu sambil menerjabkan matanya.

Handphone itu masih terus bergetar dengan tulisan _Seungri is calling. _Daesung menyikut lengan Jiyong menyuruhnya untuk mengangkat telepon itu. Dengan ragu-ragu Jiyong menekan tombol hijau handphone itu.

"Hallo?"

_"Eh? Seunghyunniee? Sejak kapan suaramu berubah begitu?" _Suara di seberang sana terdengar sangat terkejut saat mendengar suara Jiyong.

"Maaf… tapi, ini bukan Seunghyun…" kata Jiyong melirik ke arah Daesung. Daesung mengangguk-angguk sambil menatap Jiyong ragu.

_"APA?"_

_Tuut… tuuuttt… tuuutttttt…._

_._

_._

_._

Bel apartemen Seunghyun berbunyi saat ia hendak menyantap supnya. Dengan perasaan kesal, diturunkannya sendok makannya lalu berdiri dan beranjak dari dapur ke pintu depan. Siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang datang malam-malam begini? Dibukanya pintu apartemennya demi melihat Seungri datang dengan surat.

"Bukankah Lee Songsaenim sudah mempunyai anggota baru?" Tanya Seunghyun setelah membaca surat pertandingan basket yang tadi diberikannya.

Seungri menyesap kopi susunya, "Hmm… tapi kau lihat? Pertandingannya 2 bulan lagi, and that means, kita harus bekerja ekstra keras…" katanya lalu menyesap kopi susunya lagi.

Seunghyun berpikir sejenak lalu menarik nafas, "Baiklah…" katanya seolah menyerah pada keadaan.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong Seunghyunnie…" kata Seungri menatap Seunghyun intens, "…HANDPHONEMU DICURI!" teriak Seungri panic sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas membuat Seunghyun mengerukan alis.

Handphone?

Seunghyun cepat-cepat merogoh kantung celananya. Kantung yang satunya lagi. Sial kenapa tidak ada. Seunghyun menatap Seungri yang sedang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Jangan-jangan….

.

.

.

Jiyong menatap handphone itu sekilas sebelum bergumam, "Kenapa dimatikan?" ia melirik Daesung yang mengendikkan bahu. Tiba-tiba ponsel itu bergetar lagi sambil memutar lagu yang sama. Jiyong sedikit terhenyak mendengarnya. Nomor baru. Siapa lagi ini…?

"Hallo?" kata Jiyong seraya mengangkat telepon itu ke telinganya.

Terdengar seperti suara orang berdehem di sana, _"Seunghyun?" _Tanya suara itu.

Jiyong memutar bola matanya, "Bukan. Ini Kwon Jiyong…" katanya santai dan langsung mendapat jitakan dari Daesung.

"Bodoh! Itu kan memang ponsel Seunghyun!" katanya. Kadang Jiyong memang bodoh. Menatap sinis pada Daesung, Jiyong kembali meladeni lelaki yang sedang menelpon itu.

_"Bisakah aku bicara dengan Seunghyun sekarang?" _katanya. Suara lelaki itu terdengar seperti orang dewasa. Mungkin sekitar 30 tahunan. Jiyong tidak mau repot-repot mengira-ira usia lelaki ini, dia langsung berkata sambil memainkan sedotan di gelasnya, "Tidak. Dia tidak ada." Dan satu jitakan lagi melayang ke kepalanya.

"Ouch! Kenapa sih kau hobi menjitak kepalaku?" gerutu Jiyong pada Daesung yang menempelkan satu telunjuknya ke bibirnya sendiri menyuruh Jiyong untuk diam.

Jiyong memutar badannya dan kembali pada percakapannya, "Maaf, kalau boleh tahu ini siapa?" tanyanya santai.

_"Kau lupa dengan kakakmu sendiri? Keterlaluan! Aku hanya ganti nomor telepon dan hendak memberitahumu, dan kau tidak mengenaliku? Aku ini Choi Si Won!"_

Dan dunia Jiyong seperti berputar-putar. Tadi bertemu dengan orang itu, sekarang kakaknya. Astaga apa-apaan ini? Jiyong memberikan ponsel itu pada Daesung. Jiyong langsung memegaingi kepalanya.

Ada apa dengan anak ini? Daesung mengangkat bahu sedikit lalu mengangkat telepon itu, "Hallo…"

_"Siapa lagi ini? Aakh!"_

_Tuuuttt tuuutttt…._

TBC

R/R don't forget! okay.. :D


End file.
